Battles for a memory
by butsuchok
Summary: Akatsuki wages war against Konoha. The village, under the dictatorship of Danzo, faces the threat of two missing-nin that seek revenge against the village ruler in order to clean their names that have been wrongly accused of a crime they didn't do. AU where Hiruzen and Minato died with the Kyuubi attack and Obito is still alive.


Chapter 1: Assault on Konoha

Rain poured down as two shinobi walked through the silent and grey streets of Konoha. The echo of the light drops of water was barely a hum in both shinobis ears; the sky was grey as the village and the only thing that could bring a little cheer in both men's eyes were the faces of the Hokages carve into the mountain facing the vast village, an everlasting remainder of the great heroes of the once great Konohagakure no sato. Still, with all the good memories that those carved faces brought back to them, they avoided looking up to watch the magnificent memento, this was because of great deal of pain that would also come looking up, reliving memories of failure, filled with sorrow and regret.

Monotonous and grey was what Konoha had become. The once thrilling and cheerful village have become nothing but a fortress, grey, serious and dull. There were barely any people on the streets and those who were, wore a silent mask of indifference as they walked by. On rare occasions you could hear people whispering to each other, on fewer occasions you could see some people talking in streets. Fear had gripped Konoha and had changed it to its core; the streets had been filled with dark clouds of shadow and doubt. Not even in the academy were you able to hear laughs or giggles from the little children, every student was just focused on being a shinobi, being the perfect weapon for the village to use as it pleased; without any dream or wish for his or her own.

Hard to imagine this would ever happen to the jewel of the Fire Nation. It all started one fateful and disastrous night when Konoha was ripped from all its colour and joy. That very night Konoha saw as everything that made the village great and powerful was torn apart and shattered. A demon had been released and it brought hell and death upon the village. The unmerciful and terrible fox ravaged through Konoha with wild fury burning in its eyes, killing everything at its wake until it vanished. Konoha's hero had taken the demon from within the walls of the village saving what remained of it in order to deal with the beast in a much safer location, but dawn did not come for Konoha. When news of the saviour got the village they were heart-breaking. Not only Konoha's young leader and saviour had died while defeating the demon fox, but also Konoha's other leader had been murdered in the midst of the attack. It seemed that the village had been betrayed by two of its most beloved soldiers, Yondaime's own students. The sudden shock of the news came as the early signs of the rising sun came illuminating the destroyed village. Its foundations were shaken, its walls broken and its pride stolen; and from the ashes of what remained a shady figure turned into a reliable and good-natured leader, promising what occurred that unspeakable night would never happen again. And so the people, tired and afraid, filled with doubts and pain trusted everything to their new leader, their new saviour, and they obeyed. They obeyed every word without comment or complaint because they were at war now, they had always been in war, it never ended and it never will; and their enemies were everywhere, in their village, in their neighbourhood, in their streets, in their homes. They were surrounded. So they built walls, in the village and in their minds. Soon there was no-one you could trust because that was what lead them to that night, wasn't it? How could they trust anyone after that night? How?! Were they going to risk that night to repeat? NO! Never again! So they built walls, dividing clans, comrades, family and friends. Suddenly Konoha became the village of silence; expression was killed, and so was weakness. In order to protect Konoha they needed the best ninja, the best shinobi, best soldiers; the best weapon. So slowly being a ninja was no longer a dream, it was an obligation and a duty to Konoha to protect and honour Her by serving as a humble shinobi, anonymous and mute. And everything was for the glory of Konoha, everything was for its benefit and those who failed were not worth living in it, and as time passed, as the people silently obeyed, those who couldn't fulfil their duty or were caught dishonouring and betraying Konoha were silenced. Every now and then there was another traitor added to the list or another empty seat at the academy, a seat that most probably once belonged to some kid who wanted desperately to become a ninja, but failed to do so, dying in his or her attempt. But the village was secured, with impenetrable walls and skilled shinobi ready to give their lives defending their village; everything was for their security, it was all their leader ever wanted for Konoha, to be secured from those who had caused so much pain and so much suffering, it was all for their safety.

Suddenly a loud alarm sounded throughout the quiet village, "red alert, intruders have entered the village, this is not a drill!" Few moments later a large group of shinobi guards started moving on top of the roofs of the village towards the east side of Konoha. The silence after the alarm was short as a loud blast roared. The alarm sounded again, "High priority alert, the intruders have been identified as members of the terrorist group Akatsuki!" Few seconds later another blast sounded through Konoha, waking it from its sleep.

"How long has it been since anyone dared entre Konoha violently?" thought one of the guards moving towards the intruders, "ever since the Kyuubi attacked we haven't seen anyone dumb enough." The guards name was Gay, a taijutsu specialist jounin. He was part of the last generation of young soldiers to go to the Third Great Shinobi War and was a highly capable shinobi. Once a very optimistic and fierce ninja, he lost his bright view of things when the Kyuubi attacked and took most of his best friends with it, and as time passed by and things unfolded he started to lose his characteristic smile and "youthful" approach to life. Besides him were his teammates, also part of the same generation. The woman to his right was called Yuhi Kurenai, a genjutsu specialist jounin. She was a stunning woman with beautiful dark hair and, marvellous and mysterious red eyes. As well as Gay she had long lost an optimistic view of life; after the Kyuubi attack took her father, her boyfriend and her best friend she was never the same. To Gays left was the third member of the group, a survival expert Mitarashi Anko. She was a purple haired woman with an aggressive attitude, sometimes even murderous. She too was part of the same generation, though she was a higher ranking jounin due to her connection to the legendary sannin Orochimaru. "We are almost there, get ready to attack! These are not your regular iwa or suna jounin, these are Akatsuki so be alert!" said Anko to her squad. Upon arrival they stood still and stared at what they saw.

Fire was coming from the houses and stands from the right of the street as Gay's team position themselves looking east to their targets that were approaching a few meters away. Kurenai could see the trail of bodies behind the two attacking shinobi while they were finishing the last of the remaining team of guards sent to deal with them. After the two Akatsuki members were through with their last enemies they started walking towards Gay's team with stern, serious expressions and with a blazing red sharingan on each one of their faces. One of them, the one on the left was a tall man with silver hair that covered his left eye, though you could still see the crimson sharingan behind the silver locks. The other one was a little shorter, with dark hair and a horrible scar on the right side of his face; he too had a sharingan, only in the right eye and on his left he had an eye patch; both of them were using the Konoha headband on their necks, but the logo was scratch with a line crossing over it. Both of them were using a long black robe with red clouds.

Gay's team stiffed at the sight of them; Anko impatiently moved her hand over her kunai holster, Kurenai stared at them with anger and pain in her eyes, and Gay just stood there tightly forming a fist in both of his hands furious at the sight of the intruders. Suddenly the two Akatsuki members stopped a few meters from the squad, both of them now showing expressionless faces to the team of jounins. "Let us pass and we won't have to hurt you," said the one with dark hair, "we were actually trying to be as discrete as possible, but it seems we underestimated Konoha's finest." Gay stared at him trying to not show the growing anger that was brewing inside him, Anko on the other hand wasn't that controlled and out of the blue threw a barrage of kunai towards the Akatsuki. It wasn't much of a surprise when the kunai were easily dispose of by both shinobi, "Ne Anko, why so impatient? I thought that after all these years we would have some sort of reunion, you know, for all times sakes," said the shinobi with silver hair with a monotonous tone and an indifferent expression on his face. Anko didn't move and just gave the shinobi a fake smile and said, "You were always so arrogant and full of yourself. Like we would take you back after what you've done, after what you are doing now!" Both Akatsuki members glared at her, Gay's team just stood there, waiting for the next move.

The atmosphere was tense; it never occurred to Gay that someday he would have to fight this battle. It's not like he never thought of it, but it never seemed real, never seemed possible for him to be in the situation he was in now. He looked at Kurenai, she was having similar thoughts he guessed; she looked tensed and tired, like this confrontation was taking everything from her. "Are you going to move or not?" asked the dark haired ninja, more menacing than the last time. Gay was as impatient and eager to fight as Anko, but he was no fool. Even with all his loathe and anger towards the men standing in front of him he knew he couldn't just charge head on without thinking a strategy, he had waited too long for this to waste his chance because he couldn't keep his cool. Breaking the brief silence after the question Anko said, "I would never allow a pair of traitors like you pass, not in my watch!" and after saying this words she charged against the silver haired shinobi with anger and hatred so evident, one could see it coming out of her with every breath and move she made. "I'm going to kill you Kakashi! I will never forgive you two for what you did to Rin!"

* * *

"It's them, Hokage-sama" said an ANBU soldier as he entered the Hokage office. Inside the office were two other ANBU standing next to a desk and sitting in front of it was the Hokage, Shimura Danzo. "So they've come, has everything been prepared and ready?" asked the elder ninja, looking as if he predicted this years ago. "We have Mitarashi's team fighting them milord, and a group of elite ANBU have been sent for backup" said the ANBU with slight traces of fear towards Konoha's supreme ruler. "I expect you have informed Orochimaru of the whole situation, having his apprentice there fighting and all" said calmly the Hokage, "Yes milord! I have informed Orochimaru-sama about the situation, he said that if ever the situation gets out of hand he will get involved" stated the frightened ANBU. "Good then, I see no reason to worry about this. I expect everything will be taken care of," said Danzo relaxing in his chair with a satisfied look on his face, "oh and I expect you have the Uchiha boy under surveillance and under control." The ANBU stood nervously, almost shaking and started to breath rapidly, "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, Uchiha Sasuke has escaped our sight," said the scared ANBU, "it seems that he was present at the location of the first fire, where the intruders were spotted, apparently he hasn't been seen since." The face of Hokage turned from mildly satisfied to utterly disgusted and said calmly and firmly, "If you don't find him in less than an hour consider yourself a dead man," after a quick paused the Hokage continued, "NO-ONE SHOULD BE OUT OF YOUR SIGHT, YOU'RE THE ANBU CORPS!" The poor ANBU almost collapsed in panic at the sight of the Hokage yelling at him with all that he had. "Never again will I tolerate this from you or anyone who calls himself a part of ANBU, do you understand?" said the angry Hokage. After recomposing himself the ANBU nodded and was off. The ANBU to the Hokages right looked curiously at Shimura and asked, "Why is it so important to watch over the Uchiha boy milord?" Shimura, regaining his calm, stared at the ANBU and said, "The boy is looking for anything that would lead him to Itachi, those two are the closest thing he have to find him so is safe to say he will go after them," taking a light pause he continued, "we can't let Hatake or that Uchiha put their hands on the boy, send word to Haruno and her team to go find Sasuke," demanded Shimura, trying to articulate a plan for the current situation of Sasuke. "Why Haruno and not a more qualified team?" asked the curious ANBU. The Hokage just said "because is the closest thing we have to a bond with the boy, with her on sight he won't ever think on going with them or following them. She's his weakness."

* * *

As Anko charged against the silver haired Akatsuki Gay and Kurenai looked at the other Akatsuki and prepared to attack. But the dark haired shinobi looked relaxed, as if he knew they weren't going to hurt him. "Are you going to attack anytime soon or are you just waiting for someone to attack for you?" teased the Akatsuki. Both jounin didn't move; they knew they didn't stand much of a chance against him; he was a feared criminal after all, one of the infamous Yondaime's disciples and member of Akatsuki. But then again Anko was holding her ground against Kakashi; their fight had been going at lot longer than they thought, maybe they were overestimating their former comrades. A few seconds passed before both Konoha jounin decided to make their move, still a little unsure of how the fight would turn out, but before they could do anything two Konoha shinobi appeared in front of them. As the new group of ninja appeared Anko was thrown towards them, landing in front of the newly arrived shinobi very hurt and unconscious. "Kurenai take Anko to the hospital, it seems you two are not in conditions to go ahead with this mission" said the one with dark sunglasses towards the kunoichi. "You expect to take care of this only yourselves, heh? Aoba, Raido; you really think you can take them on your own?" said Gay a little offended by Aoba's last comment. To this the dark haired Akatsuki laughed sarcastically, "Yeah Aoba, Raido; do you think you can take us on your own?" said the shinobi teasing the group of Konoha ninja. Raido, the shinobi with a horrendous scar on his face, took a step closer to his opponents, "Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Obito, I never really thought I would see your faces again and never thought you were stupid enough to come back here to die," he said with a daring glare in his face, "but as you are here you give me the opportunity kill you, the bastards who killed the Hokages and unleash the Kyuubi into our village," Raido pointed at both of them , "I will never forgive you for what you've done, you sad pieces of shit, never will forgive you for killing your own sensei and Hokage," Raido paused then looked at Kakashi, "for killing your own girlfriend, I feel sick every time I remember I once called my comrades, my friends" Raido finished, spitting to the ground in front both of them. Silence was all the group of Konoha ninja received from the Akatsuki in respond.

Gay looked at the two shinobi he'd once called his friends with anger, but also pain. If he ever had to describe Kakashi he would have said the most accurate word is cool or indifferent, but in reality the word that always came to his mind was loyal. With Obito it was the same, the trait that both of them shared were their everlasting loyalty for their friends. This started after their famed mission at the Kanabi Bridge. Everything changed after that mission, Kakashi became a better friend to everyone, Obito started being an outstanding shinobi and Rin was brave to be able to confess her love for Kakashi. After that mission they became the feared Kiiroi Senko's students, with the most feared pair of sharingan users and the most efficient medic-nin in the field (being able to do an eye transplant on the middle of a battle) , some even said they were the new sannin. Kakashi and Rin started dating (much to Obito's dislike) and the whole village was now their fans. So it was hard when the news got to Gay, that the attack of the Kyuubi and deaths of Sandaime and Yondaime were their entire fault. It was said that Kakashi and Obito attempted a coup d'état unleashing the Kyuubi, killing the Hokages, and even killing Rin, in order to fulfil their plans. The evidence was enormous, they had found them with the dead bodies of Yondaime, his wife and Rin; they even attacked Danzo-sama who had sealed the Kyuubi away, and escaped in the aftermath of their battle. After that Kakashi and Obito created Akatsuki and started a war on Konoha, trying to end what they had started that night. Gay had little doubts about that night, even though he had being a dear friend to both of them he was convinced about the whole story, how could it be a lie? They found them with the corpses, Sandaime was murdered by a stab wound and they had the access to everything being the Hokage's students. The story was undeniable; there was no other possible suspect. But now seeing Obito's and Kakashi's eyes was like seeing someone betrayed, their eyes screamed anger and hate but also hurt. Raido's words had changed something in their eyes; Gay could see a growing fury in them but also a quiet glimpse of sorrow. Suddenly Obito took a step forward, "I said we didn't need to attack you if just let us pass, this is your last chance" he said with a serious, almost mournful voice. "You can pass over my death body you one-eye bastard!" shouted Aoba as he and Raido charged against the two missing-nins.

Lightning roared across the village as the rain started to fall heavy over Konoha. The flash of lightning and deafening sound that came with it was the announcer of the beginning of the fight, and it was other lightning few minutes after the first one, the one that ended it. Gay and Kurenai stood still besides Anko's unconscious body while their two teammates were violently defeated and reduce to two agonising bodies, one stack on a wall, the other just thrown across the floor. Kakashi, regaining his calmness after his fight, looked at Obito and said, "We wasted a little too much time on this reunion of ours," Obito looked back at him and nodded, "yeah we should get moving now; I don't want to end using it any more than you do." A questioning look formed on Kurenai's face but she quickly changed it dismissing the thought about "it", "you seem to forget you still have to deal with us" she said with a forced voice. "Are you going to fight too?" asked Kakashi with an expressionless voice. Kurenai took a fighting stance as she prepared for battle, Kakashi merely looked at Gay, "are you going to fight too or are you going to give up now saving us the time?" asked Kakashi. The taijutsu specialist also took a fighting stance, "you know Kakashi when I remember our challenges I often regret the fact that I missed so many chances to kill you" said the jounin. "Oh I always thought you would cherish your memories of the spring of your youth, after all you were always so eager to live life at its fullest and don't have any regrets" answered the silver haired ninja. "The spring of my youth died the night you killed half the village, along with your Hokage, sensei and girlfriend. Never again will I cherish any memory with you on it." Kakashi frowned; again seemingly touched by the words of a former comrade. "You betrayed us and brought death to many of our loved ones, we will never forgive you!" cried out Kurenai as she rapidly formed seals with her hands and started running towards the Akatsuki that shared a wide eye expression, Gay followed soon after channelling his chakra through his body, opening the gates and jumping towards Kakashi.

Gay and Kurenai charged toward Kakashi and Obito and thunder once again made its battle cry through the skies. As the Konoha ninja charged a sad expression was placed upon both of the missing-nin's faces. As the two teams clashed both Akatsuki fought without fury or resentment, it seemed as all the anger they had was washed away with their opponents words. It was the pained words of betrayal and regret what shocked the two Akatsuki. Never had they seen their former friends so hurt and it haunted them greatly, seeing someone they called friend resent them so much was a heavy burden for them.

The turmoil of the fight was violent and devastating. Gay's opened gates meant for an epic fight of huge proportions. The taijutsu expert was exceptionally quick and his blows were explosive, but the sharingan gave Kakashi the ability to predict Gay's movements with outstanding precision. The fight had been going unexpectedly well in Gay's mind, Kakashi hadn't landed a single attack and he knew the Copy-nin had a lower stamina and chakra pool than he did, but something seemed odd. Kakashi had been using his most valuable weapon, the sharingan, but he still missed something, Gay knew this wasn't all Kakashi had.

Kurenai's fight was a lot less explosive but just as intense, her mastery on genjutsu was as deathly as Gay's gates. But she was against an Uchiha, a sharingan wielder, she had the disadvantage. Obito seemed to have little trouble getting pass the illusions Kurenai made but still wasn't able or didn't want to attack. Through various scenes of deathly scenarios had the Uchiha been placed and everyone of them was sorted out in the end, receiving little damage from the attacks. Suddenly after Obito broke free from one of her genjutsu he rushed her and graved her from her throat. Few seconds passed as the Uchiha looked into Kurenai's crimson eyes, "do it already! Just kill me!" cried Kurenai as she gave up trying to escape his grip. Obito just stared at her without saying a word. A sudden blast sounded across the street, on the corner of her eye Kurenai could she could see Gay's fight with Kakashi, she rapidly notice the Akatsuki had paused his attack and had started unsheathing a weapon, Gay stood still as a glowing white tanto appeared in view.

"The Shiroi Kiba" stated Gay at the sight of the new weapon. "It suits the weapon well, being wielded by a traitor just as its former master". "No more games Gay, is time to end this" said Kakashi pointing his glowing weapon at Gay, "huh, luck have kept you alive up until now, this time I won't miss" said Gay going back to a fighting stance. With the speed of the lightning that illuminated the battle both shinobi charged. It only took a split of a second for Gay to know that he was defeated, as he was about to land his punch on Kakashi's face he felt as electricity painfully run through his body and thin cuts open as the blade slashed him. He felt flat to the ground and as he was falling to unconsciousness he could see the other's shinobi face, filled with sorrow and regret as he said something Gay wasn't able to hear.

Kakashi turned to look in Obito's direction, the Uchiha had just released Kurenai from his grip and the kunoichi's body laid in the ground unconscious. Obito stared back at Kakashi, both comrades now stood still under heavy rain with five of their former friends' unconscious on the floor. After a few seconds of silence they both resume their way towards Hokage Mountain.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, they have defeated Mitarashi's team, along with Raido-san and Aoba-san. Now they're approaching the Hokage Mountain, sir!" cried out an ANBU who was just entering the Hokage office. The Hokage was again calm at the news of the failure to stop the intruders. "What about the squad of elite ANBU sent to stop them?" asked Danzo, calmly looking towards the window. "They haven't engaged them yet sir." Danzo didn't seem to mind the bad news, "how about Sasuke, have you located him yet?" asked in a more worried tone. "We haven't been able to find him milord, with the intrusion of Hatake and Uchiha we haven't been able to use all our capacity to find him. We have sent Haruno's to look out for him though" said the ANBU getting a little nervous because of the incident that happened with the last ANBU who told bad news about Sasuke to the Hokage. "Well that's all we can do I guess, don't mind that now; I want everything ready for when they arrive." Said the Hokage, "I want everything to be perfect, I won't tolerate any failure, understand?"

* * *

As Kakashi and Obito made their way through the village towards the mountain they started to have more resistance as they went along. Though dealing with their enemies fairly quickly, it was clear that it was dangerous to let this go any longer. They both knew they needed to keep an extra portion of chakra stored safe for when they face Danzo and most probably Orochimaru. Their confrontation with their old comrades was something they had predicted, but still went on longer than they would've thought. Now they had to hurry if they wish to escape with their lives. But just as they started to step it up a notch a single shinobi stood in front of him, with two scorching sharingan fixed upon them.

The pair of shinobi stare as the boy of only 12 years old stood in front of them with visible anger and disgust. "Where is him?" the boy asked noticeably infuriated. "So… You must be Sasuke-kun, Itachi has told us a lot about you" said Obito with a smirk. "I said: where is him?!" screamed the young shinobi, no longer holding his calm. "If you want to see Itachi you could come with us, we can show you were he is" said Kakashi dully as ever. "I won't follow you anywhere; I just want to know, WHERE IS HIM?!" the kid shouted once more, forming some hand seals. Suddenly a sharp noise silenced the rain, as a ball of lightning appears on Sasuke's hand. "Watch what you do with that thing kid, you might get hurt" said Kakashi. "If you don't tell where he is, then I'll just make you tell me, CHIDORI!" screamed Sasuke as he charged towards Kakashi with incredible speed, but as he was about to strike and pierce Kakashi's heart, the older shinobi grabs hold of Sasuke's hand and simply changed the direction of the attack "Never attack a shinobi with the jutsu he created, because he might already know its weaknesses" said Kakashi holding tightly on Sasuke's wrist. "If you want to see Itachi and try to kill him, you're welcome to try. Just follow us and you'll see your brother." Sasuke stared at both missing nin quietly, it seemed like all the rage and fury he had fade out with the chidori. And just about he was about tell Kakashi his answer the boy shut his mouth and stared at the street. Kakashi and Obito turn to see and what they saw was a three man team, with a pink haired girl leading them.

The girl was young, about Sasuke's age, with a serious look on her face and nothing really distinctive apart from her pink hair and green eyes. To her right stood an older shinobi, perhaps in his mid-twenties, with white hair and a visibly scared face, and to her left was a tall man with a face filled with scars and with his headband used as a bandana, covering his head. The three of them wore the standard Konoha uniform. "Sasuke-kun don't listen to those criminals, they're just tricking you, do not follow them" ordered the girl with an expressionless voice. Sasuke looked confused, like he was balancing his choices and really trying to find the best decision he could make. "We will get you to safety Sasuke-kun, just don't cooperate with the enemy and everything will be fine" stated the girl, as if the situation was under control. Kakashi and Obito didn't seem to pay attention to the girl and merely looked to two other shinobi, obviously more experienced than the girl and therefor more of a nuisance. "Your little intrusion ends here, Obito, Kakashi," said the tall man, "you won't pass from here." The other Konoha shinobi looked incredulously to his teammate as if he just said some nonsense. "Ibiki, Mizuki-kun; as we told Anko and Aoba, we don't need to hurt you; just move out of the way and let us pass" said Obito. Suddenly Ibiki, the tall shinobi, charged against Obito without any warning or even acknowledgement of what Obito had just said. "I guess there's no other way," said Kakashi releasing Sasuke from his grasp.

As both Akatsuki engaged with the two Konoha shinobi, Sasuke went to join the pink haired girl as she waited for an opportunity to attack the intruders. Both young shinobi watched as lightning and fire filled the street, now turned into a battlefield. As Ibiki attacked Obito with a high level genjutsu, Mizuki threw a wave of kunai and shuriken towards Kakashi. After the heavy fight with Gay, avoiding deadly blows with less of an inch from them, fighting Mizuki was an easy task. He was good, for a chuunin; he had been put in Sakura's team because there were no other shinobi available, or willing, to go with her to look for Sasuke while Konoha's biggest traitors and criminals were on the loose inside the village. In the end, the thing that Mizuki feared the most happened; he thought that maybe they would find Sasuke before they stumble with the Akatsuki but now here he was fighting Hatake Kakashi, the guy who dared entre Konoha with only one person on his team apart from him. "I was looking forward to encounter you Mizuki-kun," said Kakashi, "I heard a rumour about you that I didn't like very much" stated the missing-nin. Mizuki started to get a lot more nervous than he was before, "I heard you abandoned a friend, is that true Mizuki-kun?" asked Kakashi with traces of resentment in his voice. Mizuki didn't answer; he was just trying to avoid being killed by the much more powerful shinobi. "You don't seem very concentrated Mizuki-kun;" teased Kakashi, "perhaps you feel guilty." Mizuki looked pale; fear and guilt were starting to fill his mind as he was slowly being cornered to a wall by Kakashi. When the chuunin realized his situation he panicked, "shit, shit, shit!" Kakashi slowly drew forth his tanto, "what you did to Iruka is unforgivable and you will pay for it" said Kakashi as he graved Mizuki by his neck. "I don't know what are you talking about you scum!" yelled Mizuki trying desperately to break free, "You're trash Mizuki and you're gonna die like one," said Kakashi as he moved his tanto to kill, but just before the sharp weapon was able to hit its target a dozen shuriken landed on the Akatsuki.

The shuriken hit their mark but instead of the missing-nin falling to ground he simply exploded into a cloud of dust, "Kage bunshin," Sasuke and pink haired girl both said, as they held their guard up waiting for the imminent attack.

Ibiki lost a little focus when he realized Kakashi was really a bunshin, and in the split second he lost analysing the situation he was hit by Obito. A blue swirling ball chakra was violently pushed over Ibiki's chest, throwing him a few meters from where he was fighting Obito. The younger shinobi now stared at him, not being able to find the other Akatsuki member, "I see you've made your choice Sasuke" said Obito now staring at the young couple, "and you little girl, you should lift the genjutsu, its useless now." The girl looked shocked; she didn't expect to be discovered by the Uchiha. "Though a fine genjutsu, you can't seriously think you can fool my sharingan that easily, little miss" teased Obito with a smirk on his face. The girl then made a hand seal and as if a veil was being removed over the street, twenty ANBU appeared on top of the roofs from all around. "Uchiha Obito, you are under arrest for high treason and conspiracy against the village," said one of the ANBU, "your penalty is death!" and as he said this a barrage of jutsu, kunai and shuriken landed on Obito. As everything cleared out, there was no sign of the body or even traces of blood, "Fuck! Both of them were bunshins, hurry back to the tower, go!"

* * *

"They're coming this way now" said Obito as he jumped across the roofs heading towards the centre of the village. "The bunshins did their job, now comes the hard part" said Kakashi looking up to the Hokage monument. Carved there was the face of their sensei, the man who had taught them how to be shinobi, how to be friends, how to be men. Those memories filled Kakashi with a deep nostalgia that he soon held back knowing how dangerous remembering those times would be; maybe another time. Right next to their sensei's face though was a face that only brought anger and hatred upon both of them. There was carved the face of the man that took away everything from them, and left them only with misery. Kakashi also held those feelings back; he had to concentrate on what was coming, he could not fail now. "Twelve of them, coming from the south, other eight from the north" said suddenly Obito preparing for battle. Kakashi prepared himself too, "we might need to use it now if we want to make it on time" he said. Obito looked at him unsure, "you really think is necessary? Don't you want to save it for later?" asked Obito. "If we don't use it now there might not be a later" stated finally Kakashi. Suddenly a huge ball of fire appeared from the north almost burning the two shinobi, "I guess now we don't have a choice."

Trying to go as fast as they could avoiding as much damage as was possible, Obito and Kakashi approached the Hokage monument quickly. The ANBU behind them didn't dare attack them head to head, seeing as already nine of the initial twenty were already dead by trying to do so, so they just stayed behind throwing as much jutsu and weapons as they could, but as much as they threw jutsu after jutsu nothing seemed to hit Obito or Kakashi. The jutsus seemed to just pass through Obito without any damage and everything throw towards Kakashi disappeared when he looked. And as they finally got to the entrance of Hokage Tower both Akatsuki jumped as high as they could, landing right over Danzo's carved head. The ANBU didn't understand, weren't they trying to get to the tower to kill the Hokage? Either way the ANBU follow them, but as they landed on top of Danzo's head the saw in shock how they had placed a series of paper bombs on the head. The explosion took half of the carved face and killed two of the remaining ANBU. As the smoke cleared they saw what the two missing-nins were after, "they're going into the vault!" shouted the leader of the squad, hurrying to capture the intruders.

The Akatsuki ninja stopped right in front of a huge building with thick and strong walls, "it's time to end this" said Kakashi, Obito nodded. Suddenly and most to the ANBUs surprise both shinobi disappeared. "Hurry into the vault!" said the captain as he hurried to enter the huge building. As the doors open the ANBUs saw the Hokage accompanied by Orochimaru and his assistant. "What happened to Hatake and Uchiha?" asked the Hokage, "they seemed to just have entered the building sir!" answer the ANBU. The Hokage didn't say a word; he just turned back and started running towards the heart of the building, the vault. When everyone got to the vault it was closed, "open it" ordered Danzo, "but Hokage-sama it's closed, it seems they haven't got here yet, or maybe they escaped" said an ANBU. Looking menacing towards the ANBU, Danzo ordered again, "Open It!" As the door of the vault opened the Konoha could see two figures in the dark. As the lights turned on they could see Kakashi and Obito holding three huge scrolls. "So you got what you were looking in the end, bravo" said Orochimaru with a smirk all over his face. "Shimura Danzo, Orochimaru" said Obito who was staring with visible anger and fury towards them. "Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito. I expected you would returned to Konoha in this fashion, never expected this was what you were looking for, I must say I'm a little disappointed" said calmly the Hokage. "The time of your death will come, in time," said Kakashi glaring at Konoha's higher power. "How can you say that when you're about to die?" said Danzo with a grin in his face. "You underestimate us Danzo," said Obito "you really thought we would come all this way here to die?" Suddenly a little black hole started projecting from Obito's sharingan, "we will be seeing ourselves soon enough Danzo. Next time I will have my hands on your neck" said Obito as his body and Kakashi's started being sucked into his eye. "Don't let them get away" said Danzo as he threw a powerful wind jutsu at them.

"They escaped... DAMMIT!" shouted the Hokage obviously angry with the outcome of the situation. "Go and alert everyone, I want every single shinobi looking for them. There's no way they could've escaped pass me!" said the Hokage. "It seems that sharingan was more special than we initially thought, Danzo" said Orochimaru with a sadistic smile on his face.

* * *

Kakashi and Obito appeared in a dark and silent room. Their mission was a success, but they were exhausted; both of them were breathing heavily as they stepped through the room looking for the lights. Suddenly the room was illuminated by light as a young blond stepped into the room running, "Kakashi-sensei, Obito-sensei, you're back!" joy and relief filled the blonds voice as he ran towards the two shinobi. Hugging Kakashi, the boy wept a few tears of relief, "I was so worried you weren't coming back." The boy then hugged Obito as hard as he hugged Kakashi, "never do that again" said the sobbing blond. "Never again Naruto, we promise," said Obito hugging Naruto back. "You two sure look like crap" said a tall old man with white hair, "thank you for keeping an eye on Naruto while we were away Jiraiya-sama" said Kakashi giving the old man a little bow. "Don't mention it, after all I'm the kids godfather; I owed him this much" said Jiraiya graving a backpack that was on the floor. "Leaving so soon?" asked Obito as he released Naruto from their hug. "Well I have things to do, though it is tempting considering what you brought, but I think I'll pass; eventually I'll put my hands on those scrolls," said the sannin looking at the loot Kakashi and Obito had taken from Konoha's vault, "but on the mean time I'll take my leave. I have things to do to the south; send Nagato and Konan my regards, would you?" said the old man as he walked out of the room, "will do Jiraiya-sama and thank you again" said Kakashi.

"Aren't you gonna tell me how was it?" asked Naruto. "Tell me how it was; was it as you told me? with the trees and the buildings and the rock faces and everything?" Kakashi and Obito shared a soft laugh as they saw the kid's enthusiasm; they were always amazed of how much Naruto liked the idea of Konoha. The twelve year old had never set foot on the village but had always wanted to be there. Kakashi and Obito, and on occasion Jiraiya and Tsunade too, would tell Naruto of their lives in Konoha, how wonderfully beautiful it was, how summer always seemed better at Konoha with the bright sun shining over the great Hokage monument. It pained them a lot too, seeing a miniature version of their sensei jumping around wanting to know more about the village they once loved. "We have told you plenty of times Naruto, Konoha is no longer what you heard on those stories" said Kakashi rather harshly. "I know, but if someday I'm going to become Hokage I have to know about the state of village don't I?" said Naruto with a bright grin in his face. "Who said you were going to be Hokage? You'll have to defeat Kakashi first if you wanna even try to be Hokage, then you'll have to defeat me!" said Obito teasing the boy. "Of course I'll defeat you; anyone can defeat a one-eye loser! And after I defeat you I'll become the greatest Hokage ever. I, Namikaze Naruto, will become the greatest shinobi ever!" cheered Naruto lifting his fist. His senseis just smiled seeing their teacher's son sharing the same dream he and his wife did. "Just you wait Naruto, soon we all will go back to Konoha and Kakashi and I will make sure you become the greatest Hokage, it's a promise" said Obito to his young student while Kakashi studied the seal on one of the scrolls, "soon everything will be fine and we will finally return home."


End file.
